


Another Story about You

by PrincessofConflict



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofConflict/pseuds/PrincessofConflict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's so simple because you love him.  But it's so complicated because he loves you.  Welcome to Nightvale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Story about You

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short drabble with no real story. I started writing and very soon I was reading it in Cecil's voice. Just an idea for a segment on WTNV.

There’s something endearing about it all; about pining so desperately after something that you can never have. It’s almost motivating in its complexity but still it’s all so simple. It’s simple because his eyes, his lips, his skin, his hair, his everything is perfect. Every detail about him is perfect. His smile and his laugh are enough to fill the sky with sunlight even if there’s nothing but rain in the air. It’s simple because you love him.

It’s complicated because he loves you. It’s complicated because your eyes, your lips, your skin, your hair, your everything is perfect. Every detail about you is perfect. Your smile and your laugh are enough to fill the sky with sunlight even if there’s nothing in the air but rain. It’s complicated because you want him. It’s complicated because he wants you. It’s complicated because love is a two way street which both of you are travelling down; getting closer and further apart at the same time.

It’s simple because you can’t have him. It’s simple because he can’t have you. It’s simple because no matter how long you spend running towards each other, every step will take you further away. It’s simple because every time you touch the electricity sparks and the world goes dark in comparison. It’s simple because together, you will die.

There’s something so endearing about pining so desperately after what can never be yours; but there’s something so destructive as well. Every moment together is a blessing, until you are apart and then it is a curse. Every second in each other’s arms is a lifetime in heaven, but leaving them is a dark circle of hell. And so you pine, you each pine and you each suffer equally until someone comes along to take away some of the pain. But when you kiss them you think of him, and when he caresses them he thinks of you and you cannot be happy forever, but perhaps that’s alright.

And so you are apart, and you are okay. You have another him, and he has another you but they are not the same. Their eyes, their lips, their skin, their hair, their everything isn’t perfect. Every detail about them isn't quite perfect. Their smile and their laugh is enough to make the rain seem lighter but it’s still raining, no matter how many times they laugh. But it’s okay. But they’re okay. But you’re not okay. You are sometimes though, when you lie in bed beside them and think of him and you know he is doing the same thing and them you are okay. And then, you are perfect.

And now, the weather.


End file.
